Wie eine kleine Familie
by Tenshi-Lili
Summary: Der Titel sagt schon alles. Slash Pairing: SiriusRemus


**  
Schweißgebadet erwachte Harry Potter aus einem seiner Albträume, die ihn seit einiger Zeit immer wieder heimsuchten. Wieder war der Traum so beängstigend realistisch gewesen und wieder wusste er nicht, was er zu bedeuten hatte.  
Orientierungslos blickte er sich im Zimmer um. Er brauchte eine Weile, bis er wieder wusste, wo er sich befand. Ach ja, er war im Haus der Blacks. Bei Sirius. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer krabbelte der Junge aus seinem Bett. Nirgends wollte er lieber sein als bei seinem Patenonkel. Weit weg von den Dursleys und Dudley. Auch wenn Sirius zur Zeit ständig schlecht gelaunt war, seit dem alle, bis auf Harry, das Haus verlassen hatten. Ihm war klar: Sirius machte es ganz krank, dass er nicht mit den anderen Mitgliedern des Ordens gegen Voldemort kämpfen konnte und Harry verstand das nur zu gut. Ihm ging es genauso. Außerdem fühlte auch er sich einsam, seit Hermine und Ron, sowie die Zwillinge und Ginny den Rest der Ferien bei ihren Familien verbrachten. Natürlich vermisste er am Meisten Hermine und Ron, seine besten Freunde. Gerade jetzt hätte er gerne mehr Zeit mit Sirius verbracht. Doch Harry ließ ihn lieber in Ruhe, denn er wollte ihm nicht zur Last fallen.**

Nachdem Harry sich gewaschen und angezogen hatte, ging er runter in die Küche, um zu frühstücken. Wieder einmal alleine. Sirius hatte ihm zwar ein paar Brote und eine Tasse Milch auf dem Tisch bereit gestellt, aber von ihm war keine Spur. Selbst dieser widerliche Hauself war nirgendwo zu sehen, was Harry jedoch eher als angenehm empfand.

Gerade wollte er sich über die Brote hermachen, als die Tür zur Küche aufsprang und Remus Lupin schnellen Schrittes und mit wehendem Umhang hereingeschneit kam.   
„Guten Morgen, Harry!", begrüßte Lupin den Jungen fröhlich, als wäre es vollkommen normal, einfach hier aufzutauchen.  
Harry starrte den Zauberer verdutzt an. Er freute sich, den Mann zu sehen, denn er mochte ihn sehr. Doch er wunderte sich auch über dessen plötzliches Erscheinen.  
„Professor Lupin! Was machen Sie denn hier? Ich dachte, Sie müssten einen Auftrag für Professor Dumbledore erledigen!"  
Lupin setzte sich neben Harry an den Tisch, lächelte und antwortete: „Hab ich auch. Doch der war schneller erledigt, als erwartet." Lupin grinste verschwörerisch. Dann blickte er sich suchend um.  
„Wo ist denn Sirius?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Sicher hockt er wieder in Seidenschnabels Kammer und bläst Trübsal", antwortete Harry, der erst gar nicht danach fragte, worin der Auftrag bestanden hatte, denn Lupin hätte es ihm sowieso nicht erzählt. „Das macht er in letzter Zeit leider ziemlich oft", fuhr er fort und konnte einen leicht besorgten Unterton in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken. Lupin entging das nicht. Er legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter und meinte im sanften Ton: „Na, dann werde ich mal hoch gehen und den Herrn etwas aufmuntern." Er stand wieder auf und fuhr fort: „Und Harry, nenn mich doch bitte Remus, ja! Es ist schon lange überfällig, dass du aufhörst, mich so förmlich anzusprechen.  
Harrys freudiges Gesicht und sein unbeholfenes „Wirklich? Ehm... Remus!" amüsierte den schlanken, braunhaarigen Mann, dessen Gesicht von der gerade überstandenen Vollmondzeit noch blasser als sonst zu sein schien. Aber offenkundig fühlte er sich gut, was sein fröhliches Lachen und seine schnellen Bewegungen bewiesen.  
„Na, das klingt doch schon besser!", rief er und verließ genauso schnell den Raum, wie er ihn betreten hatte.

Wow, dachte Harry. Mit dieser guten Laune konnte sein ehemaliger Lehrer Sirius ganz bestimmt aufmuntern. Bei ihm selbst hatte es ja schließlich auch geklappt. Er fühlte sich gleich nicht mehr so einsam. Kein Wunder! Remus Lupin hatte ihm schließlich das Du angeboten, wie man einem Freund das Du anbietet. Der frühere Lehrer zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Mächte war ja schon irgendwie seit dem Jahr, in dem er in Hogwarts unterrichtet hatte, wie ein väterlicher Freund für Harry gewesen. Doch jetzt durfte er ihn sogar 'Remus' nennen, so wie Sirius es tat. Harry fühlte sich beflügelt.

Das plötzliche Knurren seines Magens riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ach ja, sein Frühstück! Gierig verputzte er die Brote und trank die Milch in einem Zug aus. Dann ging er zurück in sein Zimmer und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Eine Weile lang blätterte er lustlos in einem Buch über 'nützliche Zaubersprüche' für den Alltag herum. Wenn Ron da gewesen wäre, hätten sie eine Runde Zauber-Schach spielen können.  
Gelangweilt legte er sich auf sein Bett und starrte die Zimmerdecke an.  
„Ob ich Sirius und Lup... Remus eine Tasse Tee machen sollte?", fragte er sich. Ja, warum nicht! Dann hatte er wenigstens einen Vorwand, sich zu ihnen zu gesellen. 

Kurz darauf stand er mit einem Tablett, auf dem zwei dampfenden Tassen standen, vor der Tür zu Seidenschnabels Kammer. Sie war halb geöffnet. Harry wollte gerade eintreten, doch er blieb abrupt stehen, als er Sirius' wütende Stimme hörte.  
„Aber ich werde hier drin noch verrückt! Ich hasse dieses Haus, das weißt du! Und außerdem will ich euch doch helfen!"  
„Ich kann dich verstehen, aber es ist nun einmal viel zu gefährlich für dich.", erwiderte Remus in ruhigem Ton. Harry konnte von draußen sehen, wie sich die beiden Männer in der spärlich beleuchteten Kammer gegenüberstanden. Seidenschnabel lag in der Nähe von ihnen am Boden und döste vor sich hin. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass es besser wäre, das Zimmer jetzt nicht zu betreten. Also stellte er das Tablett auf den Boden und blieb vor der Tür stehen, beobachtete von dort aus weiter das Geschehen im Raum. Eigentlich hätte er sich wieder in sein Zimmer zurückziehen und nicht lauschen sollen, doch die Neugierde siegte.

Remus packte Sirius grob am Arm. „Versprich mir, nicht rauszugehen und zu riskieren, dass sie dich fangen und wieder nach Askaban bringen!"  
„Ja, ja!", erwiderten Sirius gelassen. Nun klammerte Remus sich regelrecht an Sirius Arm fest. Harry stellte fest, dass das fröhliche Lächeln einem besorgten Blick gewichen war.  
„Du nimmst das zu sehr auf die leichte Schulter. Versteh doch: Ich will dich nicht noch einmal verlieren, Sirius!"  
Es entstand ein kurzes Schweigen, dann antwortete Sirius in einem ungewöhnlich liebevollen Ton: „Ach, Moony. Schau mich nicht so an." Zu Harrys Überraschung nahm sein Patenonkel Remus Lupin in den Arm, drückte ihn feste an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in das kurze braune Haar des Anderen.  
„Ist ja schon gut, mein Schatz. Ich verspreche es dir ja."  
Schatz? Harry machte große Augen. Hatte er sich eben verhört! Verwirrt musste der Junge mitansehen, wie Remus gerade Sirius ein paar Strähnen seines langen, schwarzen Haares beiseite schob und dann leicht dessen Hals küsste.  
„Mein Padfoot. Ohne dich wäre ich nur ein halber Mensch. Das war ich zwölf unerträgliche Jahre lang und das will ich nie wieder durchmachen müssen. Du bist nun mal meine große Liebe." Er seufzte und schmiegte sich noch näher an Sirius. Dann fuhr er fort: „Es tut mir leid. Ich rede ständig nur von mir und vergesse dabei ganz, wie schrecklich für dich die Zeit in Askaban gewesen sein muss..."  
Sirius lächelte sanft. „Die ich nur ertragen konnte, weil die Dementoren mir eines nicht nehmen konnten, nämlich den Gedanken an dich. Meine Liebe zu dir war mehr als nur ein schöner Gedanken und sie hat mich davor bewahrt, vollkommen verrückt zu werden." Langsam begriff Harry. Sirius und Remus waren ein Paar! Und das offensichtlich schon sehr lange. Warum hatte Sirius ihm nie etwas davon erzählt? 

Während er dabei zusah, wie die Männer sich innig küssten, stellte er fest, dass ihn das, was er sah, kein bisschen anwiderte oder abschreckte. Im Gegenteil: Die Zuneigung, die er für diese beiden Menschen ohnehin schon empfand, war nur noch mehr gewachsen. Er hatte sich immer Sorgen gemacht, dass Sirius keinen Menschen hatte, der für ihn da war, so wie Hermine und Ron immer für ihn da waren. Doch jetzt wusste er, dass sein Patenonkel sogar noch mehr hatte, nämlich einen Menschen, der ihn liebte. Die Tatsache, dass ein Mann Sirius liebte, störte ihn keineswegs. Ob seine Eltern davon gewusst hatten? 

Seidenschnabel, der mittlerweile erwacht war und sich nach etwas Essbarem umsah,  
entdeckte Harry an der Tür und trotte freudig auf den Jungen zu. Dabei streifte er das knutschende Pärchen mit seinen Flügeln und zog so dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sirius sah dem Tier überrascht hinterher und entdeckte auf diese Weise Harry ebenfalls. Sofort löste er sich aus der Umarmung mit Remus und blickte seinen Patensohn erschrocken an. Remus folgte seinem Blick und schaute nicht weniger betroffen drein. 

„Wie lange steht du schon da?", fragte Sirius den Jungen vorsichtig. Es gab für Harry keinen Grund mehr vor der Tür stehenzubleiben, also ging er in die Kammer und auf die beiden Männer zu.  
„Lange genug. - Warum habt ihr mir nie etwas davon gesagt?" Mit vorwurfvoller Miene wanderte sein Blick vom Einem zum Anderen. Dabei strich er dem magischen Wesen, das ihm in der Hoffnung auf Futter gefolgt war, abwesend über das glänzende Gefieder.   
„Du bist doch noch so jung. Wir dachten du...", fing Sirius an. Harry sah ihm an, wie unwohl er sich gerade in seiner Haut fühlte.  
„Ich bin zu jung, um das zu verstehen! Hey! Ich bin schon fünfzehn!", maulte Harry. „Ich bin alt genug, um zu begreifen, was mit euch los ist! Warum also die Geheimnistuerei!"  
„Das ist viel komplizierter, als du denkst, Harry.", erwiderte Sirius ungehalten, aber eindeutig etwas unsicher. Remus blickte Sirius kurz in die Augen, berührte mit seiner Hand leicht dessen Arm, um ihn zu beruhigen, dann wand er sich an Harry.  
„Harry! Wir hatten Angst, du würdest es nicht verstehen und uns dafür hassen."  
„Aber...", wollte Harry erwidern, doch der ernste Blick seines Patenonkels, ließ ihn verstummen. Dessen Stimme klang fast verzweifelt, als er gestand: „Ich wollte nicht, dass du, Harry, das Einzige, was mir von James und Lily noch geblieben ist, dich von mir abwendest. Das hätte ich nicht ertragen können."  
„Wir wollten das Risiko nicht eingehen. Dafür haben wir dich einfach zu sehr in unser Herz geschlossen.", fügte Remus hinzu.

Spontan trat Harry auf die Männer zu und umarmte sie stürmisch.  
„Hört auf damit! Ich würde mich nie von euch abwenden!" Sie sollten endlich begreifen, dass er sie deshalb nicht weniger lieb hatte. 

Sirius und Remus blickten den Jungen verdutzt an.  
Remus fand zuerst die Fassung wieder. Er lächelte, drückte Harry einmal herzlich und wuschelte ihn dann liebevoll durch dessen strubbeliges, schwarzes Haar. Dann zog er Sirius noch näher zu sich und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund. Sirius lächelte darauf, ganz unüblich für ihn, verlegen und erwiderte dann mit einem erleichterten Seufzer Harrys Umarmung.

Wie eine kleine Familie, dachte Harry, immer noch seine Arme um die beiden Männer geschlungen. In diesem Augenblick hatte er eine vage Vorstellung davon, wie es war, eine Familie zu haben. Eine ungewöhnliche, das musste er zugeben, aber das störte ihn nicht. Sein Herz wollte vor Glück zerspringen. Er vergaß all den Kummer um Voldemort und war für diesen Moment einfach nur glücklich.

Seidenschnabel merkte langsam, dass bei den Menschen nichts Essbares zu holen war. Ja, sie schenkten ihm überhaupt keine Beachtung. Beleidigt trotte er zu seinem Lager in einer Ecke der Kammer, ließ sich dort nieder und wendete dem seltsamen Trio demonstrativ den Rücken zu.   
- Ende - 


End file.
